


An Attentive Husband

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne at court following the Scottish campaign in 1482. He feels he's been inattentive to Anne, and decides to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attentive Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



London, Fall 1482

Sometimes Anne still found a shock to see how much Richard was being honored. The King had been overjoyed at Richard’s successful Scottish campaign, and had wanted to reward his younger brother. Truthfully, Anne was not so certain a trip to London and to court was much of a reward. Richard had wanted her to come with him, so there she was in London. 

Fortunately, she had not been asked to be in attendance upon the Queen, and for that she was relieved. Her days were very much her own. She’d shopped some, had bought several books for Richard, jewels for both of them. She was also having several dresses made for her, and several doublets for him. 

They were staying at the palace, and she gasped as she was pulled into an alcove. Of course she knew it was Richard. No one else would dare to do this. 

“Do you have any idea how long it has been since I kissed you?” Richard asked, as he pulled her close. 

“How long?” Anne asked as she looked up at him. He was holding her against the wall with his body. 

“Three hours and fifteen minutes.” He breathed. “I am thinking that is entirely too long.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Just what do you plan to do about that?” 

“This.” Richard said softly, bending his head and kissing her deeply. 

She groaned very softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “That better be a promise for later.” She breathed, when he pulled back. 

“How about it being a promise for now?” He asked. 

“You are free?” She asked. 

“For the rest of the day.” He murmured. 

“Then a promise for now sounds wonderful.” She said softly. She laughed as Richard gripped her hand, and took her down the corridor to their rooms. 

As the door closed behind them, Richard pinned her gently against it. Anne caught her breath as she looked up into his eyes, which had darkened with desire. 

“What?” Anne asked softly. 

“It occurs to me, I have not been the most attentive of husbands since we’ve been in London.” He murmured

She lay her hands on his arms. “It is no matter.” She said softly. She pushed away from him, and started to remove her hennin, and let her hair down. “However, if you are wishing to amends for your perceived inattention, I have no complaints.” She started to undo the lacings at her wrist. As she finished them, Richard turned her so her back was facing him. She smiled to herself. “The dress is new, Richard.” 

“Ah, I thought so.” He smiled, as he started to unlace it. 

“It would be a shame for it to need repairs this quickly.” She murmured, as he moved her towards the bed. 

He laughed softly, as he placed her hands around the bedpost. “You do not wish for me to tear it.” 

“No.” She murmured as he kissed her neck. 

From that moment, he unlaced it slowly, kissing each bit of skin as it was uncovered. He knew this was likely to drive Anne crazy. 

“Richard.” She murmured, as he slid the dress off her body. She gasped as he cupped her breasts through her shift. “You are…”

“Driving you mad.” He finished for her. “Go ahead and get onto the bed, Anne.” 

As she moved onto the bed, he removed his doublet and shirt. She raised onto her knees, as he unlaced his breeches. Just as he started to move onto the bed, she put her hand out to still him. 

Richard gasped as her hand went into his breeches, and she started to stroke. “Anne, you’re….” 

“Driving you mad.” She finished for him, and then smirked. “I know.” 

He growled very softly, which caused Anne to be laughing as he removed her hand, and then pushed her onto the bed. 

Anne laughed softly, as she looked up at him. It was always so much fun to tease him. She groaned as he removed her shift as he kissed her deeply. “Richard!” She cried as she heard the fabric tear just a bit. 

“You said the dress, Anne. You said nothing about the shift.” He laughed softly. 

She wrapped her arms around him. “So I did.” She laughed, as she felt his hands all over her body. She arched, as his fingers slipped inside. 

He groaned, she was so incredibly wet. He knew she was so aroused right now. If he’d not been so aroused himself, he would have spent time teasing her. He groaned as she started to help him remove his breeches. Once, they were removed, he took her hands, and held them in one of his above her head. 

Anne groaned softly, closing her eyes as he entered her swiftly. She knew him so well, knew his moods, and she knew he would take her swiftly this time. Later though, later he would take her slowly, with a maddening thoroughness. She wrapped her legs around him, as his fingers moved between them. After a decade of marriage, he knew exactly how to touch her to send her over the edge. As soon as he felt her orgasm start, he spilled within her with a hoarse cry. 

He rolled over, pulling her close against his side. His fingers gently stroked her side, as her breath came back to normal. 

“I must admit you were quite attentive there.” She laughed very softly. 

“And I intend to be even more attentive later.” He murmured, pulling her even closer, as she rested with her head on his chest. 

“Do you Richard?” She smiled. 

“Of course, you are such a joy to tease, Anne.” He smiled as he felt her momentary shiver.


End file.
